


Missing

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Joseb - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been missing for over a year now and the KCPD kept Sebastian in the dark, not letting him know any details if they had any about his missing partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for awhile but couldn’t write it for some reason but I was finally able to tonight, so enjoy!

He’d been missing for over a year now and the KCPD kept Sebastian in the dark, not letting him know any details if they had any about his missing partner. He tried to force the information out one of his old co-workers but that only ended up in him being suspended for a week. He was forced to stay home with nothing but the memories he both wanted to forget and keep close to him. Then again, the last memory he had of Joseph was his partner being shot by Kidman who had also disappeared. He’d spent the rest of his time in spent always hoping he’d find Joseph again but unfortunately, that never happened as he stumbled out of the metal hospital, alone.

His eyelids felt heavy while he stared at the few photos he had of Joseph and him. Hardly any were recent, the majority of them being taken when Myra was still around in their younger days. He liked Joseph’s hair out of place more than slicked back he decided. “I liked you better without your gloves too.” He muttered, setting the picture back in its place beside the photo he took with Joseph at his wedding. The best friend as the best man, perfect, except when Sebastian realized the smile Joseph had, was more forced then natural. “You wanted to wear Myra’s ring, right?” he sighed then swallowed the lump in his throat.

He turned from the memories, eyes settling on the wine bottle he had brought out but hadn’t opened. He could hear Joseph already berating him for drinking it and though it did make his problems go away for a little while, he felt like he’d be letting Joseph down…he almost wanted to say again. Joseph tried to help him before all this hell but all Sebastian did was shove his partner aside for the next alcoholic drink in his reach.

He snapped from his thoughts hearing a knock at the door. He wanted to avoid talking to anyone but he hoped it was someone coming to finally tell him something about Joseph.

When he did open the door, he instantly thought he was caught up in a dream. On his doorstep, his partner stood with his arm in a sling and stitches and bandages where they needed to be but he was smiling softly, his eyes watering as he finally saw Sebastian again. The older man nearly began trembling as he reached out, resting his large hands on Joseph’s soft cheeks. “You’re…here?” he managed to choke out.

“I’m here, Seb.” Joseph confirmed, using his good hand to take one of Sebastian’s. “I’m back.”

Sebastian pulled Joseph close, wrapping the younger man in a large hug, threading his fingers through the back of Joseph’s hair as his other arm remained securely wrapped around Joseph’s lower back, clutching at his jacket. The man he thought he was never going to see again was finally in his arms. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“I didn’t either.” He replied, arm hooked around Sebastian’s neck. “But here we are.”

Sebastian fought back his tears as he gently pushed from Joseph, seeing the younger man allowed his own tears to streak down his cheeks. Without a second thought, he pulled Joseph close again, laying his lips to his partners. He felt Joseph tense before he relaxed again, returning the kiss with the best of his know-how. Their first kiss was finally had and Sebastian whispered a promise to Joseph with their foreheads pressed together and eyes still locked, that it wouldn’t be their last.


End file.
